


With you

by The_Hawk_Eye



Category: The Haunting of Hill House (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Comfort/Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: “I am so proud of you.” He hears Nell’s voice. Luke turns his head and opens his eyes to see her still with a smile on his face. She looks so happy, her smile is so bright.





	With you

**Author's Note:**

> I love the twins so much! I had to write something more about them.

Luke sits on the bed and rests his head over the pillow with closed eyes. Two years clean. He can’t believe it yet and everybody was so proud of him. For the first time on years, his family was happy and proud of him. It is a weird feeling but so welcomed. Luke smiles. He can’t help to not think about his sister. He misses her so much; especially in days like this one because he wants to share this happiness with her so badly. Luke wants to hug her thigh against his body and feel her warmth.

“I am so proud of you.” He hears Nell’s voice. Luke turns his head and opens his eyes to see her still with a smile on his face. She looks so happy, her smile is so bright. Since she died, since that day he started seeing her. Luke is not sure if she is real or it is just product of his yearning, but he doesn’t really care because the thing is it makes him happy and it feels so real. “I knew you could do it.”

Luke is dying for touching her. He wants to touch her... his only craving is to feel her again against his skin. But he knows what will happen if he tries to lay one finger... the first time the sensation terrified him and after that, he knew better than to try one more time. Her hand is over his cheek but it never actually rests in his skin. They remain in silence for several minutes.

“I wish you were here.” He mumbles. He knows what she will say back though but he has to say it. He misses her so much.

“I’m here.” She is here but she is not at the same time. Luke would like to apologize to her because he is the older brother, he should have taken care of her. He was the one who should have died, not her. She could have had a beautiful future; she deserved a bright future. Nell deserved the world. Luke is about to start crying when Nell moves her head slightly both sides. “You deserve the world Luke.”

“No...” He cries. “I... I don’t... I...” The words don’t come out as they should. He incapable of forming a sentence that can make sense and he has so many things to say to her. “It’s cold without you Nell.” He finally says. The world is so cold and lonely without her, and sometimes breathing is so difficult when he remembers her... in days like this one when he is so happy and can’t share it with her... “I wish you were here.” Luke repeats and this time Nell doesn’t say anything back. “I’m sorry... I am so sorry... I’m so sorry Nell...” Nell remains silence while he cries and it is so comforting. Luke apologizes over and over because he is ruining a perfect day.

“I know sometimes doesn’t feel like I’m with you Luke.” Her voice is sweet and understanding. “But believe me Luke, I am here.” Nell points to his heart. “I am with you.” Luke nods. “I am always with you.” Luke looks at her and for several seconds the world is warmer. Nell looks so peaceful now that he is not crying anymore.

 “Remember Luke, I’m always with you.” Nell gets closer to him and when her lips are about to touch him, she disappears. Luke can feel the kiss anyway.

“I love you.” He whispers and Luke is certain his sister has listened to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something where Nell can say to Luke how proud she is of him. I needed this in my life so I wrote it.
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome :)


End file.
